Memories
by Arya Scarlett 14
Summary: Years after his parents murder, Kai receives A text from the murderer saying that he's back to finish the job... or is he? Kai x Lloyd/ Kai x Cole. T for language.


**Gender Bender**

**A/N: Couldn't resist :) Bit bloody though... Had help from Starfur Darkmoon. Enjoy!**

Kai's Point of View

"Fist to Face two" is the best game in the universe, and it's basically the only game that I can beat everyone else in. I felt my phone vibrate; pulling my phone from my pocket I saw that I had one new message.

"Hey guys, can you give me a minute?" I didn't wait for a reply. I paused the game and left the room. I headed to the bedroom so I could be alone. I gently ran my fingers against the jade bracelet my mother had given me the night she and my father were killed.

I looked at my phone; there was one message from a "458-3011" number. I frowned, I didn't know this number but I couldn't ignore this feeling that it wasn't just some telemarketer, I had this over whelming feeling that something bad might happen if I just all out ignored it. Taking a deep breath I opened my phone,

"Don't you remember me, Kai? No? I'm surprised. Though I suppose after all you were pretty young when you said you'd get revenge for what I did to your parents." My heart dropped as soon as I finished reading. I couldn't help but think back to that fateful day.

_"Nya?! Where are you!?" I cried out desperately for my younger sister. _

_"Kai? Nya's with your father and I, you need to get out of here!" My mother cried as smoke began to fill the room. When I tried to reply the smoke that was entering my lungs made it hard for me to speak. _

_"Hold on just one little moment." A new calm voice said. My mother pushed Nya and I behind her. _

_"What-" My father began to speak, but a loud sound rang through our house. I held my ears; the ringing in my ears was so loud. Before I knew it my mother collapsed on the floor, a blade stabbed through her chest. Nya screamed, I felt tears wielding in my eyes as I saw Nya hold our mother close. _

_I soon realized our mother was not dead yet. Nya held her hand to our mother's bleeding chest, she was trying to stop the blood as she sobbed. _

_"I love you both…" My mother choked out. I noticed that blood was getting on Nya's jade bracelet; our mother had given us both identical jade bracelets earlier that night, during dinner. We had been celebrating dad's return. _

_I could feel my heart cracking as I realized my mother had used her last breath to tell us she loved us. She protected us from harm, whoever this man was; I wasn't just going to let him get away with this!_

_"I don't know who you are! But I swear on my life, that I will hunt you down and avenge my parents!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. _

The sound of a new message snapped me from my thoughts; I looked down at my phone.

"I'm back to finish a certain job, certainly you remember?" I read quietly to myself. My heart sank even farther, I could only hope that he didn't mean that he was coming back to kill Nya and I.

I got up; I was thinking that maybe I could take my mind off this by playing video games, but it didn't work that well. Every time my character had to use a sword or a gun, my hands would tremble and I could hear the ringing in my ears and my sister screaming.

During dinner everyone was talking, but me. I was so caught up inside of my own head that I didn't want to talk to anyone else. I noticed how Nya kept shooting me worried glances; she knew I was never this quiet. I didn't realize that everyone was staring at me until Jay clapped his hands in front of my face. I almost punched him, to be honest, he had scared me.

"What!?" I hissed at him.

"What's wrong, dude? You haven't said anything since you checked the message on your cellphone." Jay sounded worried. I didn't need them knowing, they couldn't know my weakness. I know Jay would make fun of me for the way I feel. I looked at Sensei Wu,"May I be excused, Sensei? I'd like to go train." I waited until I saw Sensei nod, then I got up and left.

All I could think about was my parent's deaths, and those texts. But those stupid texts were my problem, and only my problem. Sensei could probably tell I wasn't feeling very hungry, in fact I felt nauseated.

I began to beat the punching bag up; I was trying to use it to get my frustrations out. I soon realized that my bracelet had slide from my wrists, I felt panic enter my chest. I began to look around for it, my eyes met with Nya's.

"Looking for this?" Nya held my jade bracelet up.

"Yeah…Hey Nya." I muttered as I trudged over to her. I really didn't want to hear what she was going to say next.

"Kai, is something wrong? Did someone threaten you or something? You've been acting weird ever since you received those weird texts…You can tell me anything you know, I mean I am your sister after all." Nya sounded really concerned as she slid my bracelet back onto my wrist.

I let out a loud sigh, pulling my phone from my pocket. I heard Nya gasp as soon as she finished reading the messages.

"You don't think-" Nya began, but the alarm went off. Whenever that stupid alarm goes off it means someone or someplace needs our help. So Nya and I ran to the Bridge.

"What's going on?" I asked, slightly shouting. I wasn't sure if they could hear my over the alarm, but I felt like this time, its sound rung through my ears and that it was louder than normal.

"Sensei, what is the emergency?" Zane asked, turning the alarm off once all of us had entered the Bridge.

"There are a couple of thieves stealing from the museum, nothing you all can't handle." Sensei Wu gave us a reassuring smile. I couldn't ignore this over whelming feeling that I shouldn't go along, but I shook my head but I had to push that feeling aside so I could help my friends.

I'm not sure how many people we've beat up, it feels like we've beat down twenty people, but yet there were still more. One decided to stray from his group and run down a dark alley.

"Stop!" I shouted as I chased after him.

"Hold up a minute, Kai!" I heard Cole yell after me.

"You guys can finish off the rest, I trust you can do that while I beat this guy to a pulp!" I shouted over my shoulder. I bolted into the alley, chasing after that thief. I hit a dead end.

"This is perfect…Just perfect." I grumbled quietly to myself. I noticed something move within the shadows, but before I had time to react, something or someone had a cloth placed over my mouth and nose. My world soon began to grow blurry and it was suddenly plunged into darkness.

Lloyd's Point of View

"Hold up a minute, Kai!" I quickly spun around to see Cole shouting this at Kai.

"You guys can finish off the rest, I trust you can do that while I beat this guy to a pulp!" Kai called back to him. Cole obviously wanted to go after Kai, but he must have felt that if he did that he would be abandoning his other teammates.

"Don't worry, Cole! I'll go get him!" I shouted to reassure our fearless leader.

"Be careful!" Cole ordered. I grinned as I began to run towards the alley,

"Since when am I not careful?" I laughed at how Cole worried over every little thing. Though I couldn't ignore this consuming impression that Kai was in danger, the way he acted earlier only made that impression worse.

"I've lost count!" Cole yelled. Wow, how rude but I couldn't care about that now at the moment, Kai was my only worry. I sped down the alley way, only to have to halt to a stop from smashing into a wall.

"Where could Kai have gone? This is a dead end." I thought aloud. I guess I was searching for an answer, but no responds came. A lot of me expected that Kai would jump out from somewhere and scare me, but he didn't. The consuming impression got even worse, I looked around.

There weren't many places he could hide, but yet, he wasn't there. He's wasn't anywhere, this made me sad. I was hoping to see his face, smiling as he stood on top of the thief. But he was nowhere to be seen and that thief was nowhere in sight. I felt so concerned and worried about Kai; so many questions clouded my thoughts. I noticed a man, he was standing there, smirking. He was the guy Kai had been chasing, and he was carefully twirling a dirty cloth.

"Hey kid, you looking for that lost puppy?" He asked me in a calm, scruffy voice.

"Where's Kai?!" I demanded.

"Here's a little tip, stop looking, you won't find him." The man's slight accent bothered me. He smirked and tossed the cloth to the ground in front of me. I looked down before kneeling and grabbing the cloth. When I looked back to where the man was standing, he was no longer there. I gently sniffed the wet cloth, And gagged. The scent made my head hurt.

"S***." I muttered for no one but myself to hear.

_After 30 minutes..._

"And you are a hundred percent positive that this is all that he left behind?" Cole asked me again. It felt like he had been asking me that same question for the past thirty minutes. When would he realize, my answer isn't going to just suddenly change because a minute went by. That damn question was starting to really get on my nerves too.

"Yes Cole, I'm positive. But the cloth was wet and it smelt weird! I would have Zane test it, so we know what chemical or what liquid it was." I suggested. Cole gently handed Zane the cloth.

"There is something wrapped inside of here." Zane carefully unraveled the cloth. I heard Nya gasp,

"That's Kai's jade bracelet! He would never just leave that somewhere! He never goes anywhere without it!" She cried, her darkly colored eyes full of worry.

"The substance on this cloth is known as chloroform, I fear that Kai is in grave danger." Zane spoke up; his voice was dripping with concern.

**A/N: First chapter done! ** ** Tell me your opinion. Good, bad, whatever! And for those of you who don't know what Chloroform is, it's pretty much liquid knock-out gas. Arya, OUT!**


End file.
